


It's Getting Gay Now

by GanglyLimbs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Everyone is Queer, Multi, Trans Weiss Schnee, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: This is just me writing all my queer headcanons for the RWBY universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of short stories about my queer headcanons.

Kissing Indigo was different than any other kiss before. It had none of the awkwardness of kissing Navy and his chapped lips or the slight sick feeling of kissing Cyan on a dare. 

The kiss was short, barely a few seconds, but Ilia left feeling warm all over.

Kissing Jade is like kissing fire. Ilia knows she is drunk, that they both are, but it doesn't stop her hands from moving, from running over Jade's body, and enjoying the burn of alcohol on her lips. Jade was her first, and though she never spoke to the girl again, she never regretted that.

Kissing Coral is like coming home. Jade may have been her first to have sex with but Coral is her first love. Intertwining their hands together, Ilia found it was easier to walk the Atlas Academy hallways. Ilia was there for Coral when her father had to close his dust shop because the Schnee's ran it out of business. Carol was there for Ilia when the mining accident happened. When Carol moved away, Ilia kept the burn of heartbreak with her for months. 

Kissing Blake was exciting. After agonizing over her crush for weeks, to finally have it out there was pure relief. 

Of course, that all comes crashing down when Blake gently pushes her away and tells her that she's already in a relationship. The burn of jealousy is bright and sharp. 

Kissing Weiss is like fighting all over again. That could be because they  _ are  _ fighting. Ilia is still confused and hurt and still so angry at herself that she picked the first fight she can. Schnee being there just makes it easy. 

She had thrown out some words, Weiss had reacted beautifully to them and then the two had gone at each other's throats. Ilia had managed to knock Weiss' weapon away before Weiss pins her down. 

Ilia had stared into those fiery eyes, anger still coursing hot and hard through her, and was helpless to do anything but lean up and slam her lips against Weiss' bloody ones. Weiss hesitates for just a second before she's kissing back. 

Eventually, Ilia manages to flip her. She goes for Weiss' neck, so different than how she had before, leaving marks. The sex is just as burning as the kiss. 

Kissing Blake the second time at that train station is just as exciting as the first time. Blake still doesn't love her, there is still someone else, but that's not what this is about. This is about forgiveness and acceptance. Ilia steps away from the kiss with warmth in her chest. 

Kissing Yang is like finding peace. Yang, who cups her head so gently, who treats Ilia like she's precious. Yang, who doesn't hold back when they train, who trusts Ilia when they go into battle. Yang, who will never let Ilia slip into that darkness again. 

Kissing Yang is fire, and warmth, and burning love and Ilia drowns in it every time their lips touch. 


	2. Trans Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss coming out at trans to her family.

Weiss is 11 when she tells her parents that she is a girl. 

Her mother gives her a grunt, swirling the cup of wine in her hand. Her father does nothing but frown at her before turning back to his papers. Weiss waits a moment, for anything, before she walks away.

She finds Winter in the dance hall, practicing. She watches for a few minutes, quietly, as Winter moves across the floor. Graceful. Elegant. 

When Winter realizes that it's just Weiss who is watching, she stops dancing and moves to pick up the fencing sword she had quickly hid. 

Weiss watches that too. Winter is still a beginner, her moves are jerky, and uncoordinated. But there's more passion there than there has ever been when Winter dances. 

"Father said no to getting a trainer again?" Weiss makes it a question even though she knows the answer. 

Winter glowers. "He said," she begins through clenched teeth. “That I do not need to learn to fight. That we have bodyguards for that.” 

Weiss nods. She pauses for a second, hesitating. Then she adds. “I told him I was a girl.” 

Winter stutter steps. She turns sharply, eyes looking Weiss up and down. Weiss holds her breath, but she does not look away. 

Finally, Winter tilts her head. “...Would you like to learn how to dance?” 

Weiss has to hold in her gasp. She had never had the option to learn dance. Father had insisted that it was a girl thing, that all she needed to know was how to waltz. 

But Winter is pulling her up, walking her through stretches and the ballet basics. Weiss watches them in the mirror, trying her best to match Winter’s movements. 

Hours later, Winter claps her hands together. “Enough for today.” 

Weiss’ legs are wobbly, weak. Her arms are hurting. Sweat makes her hair stick to her face. But her smile is wide and her eyes are bright. 

Winter nods. “Adequate, for today. Is this something you want to continue?” 

_ Are you sure? _

Weiss straightens her shoulders. “Yes. Please teach me.” 

_ More sure than I have ever been.  _

“Good. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we’ll write up a plan for how best to proceed with your training.” 

“Yes, Winter.” 

“And Weiss,” Winter pauses, before clearing her throat. “I believe Klien has made some cookies, for Mother and her guests earlier. I’m sure there are some still in the kitchen.” 

_ I accept you.  _

Weiss is near tears. “Thank you, sister.” 

“You’re welcome, sister.” 


End file.
